herofandomcom-20200223-history
Suika Ibuki
Suika Ibuki is currently the only Oni living on the surface in Gensokyo. The rest of the oni live underground in the Ancient City. Like most oni, she has a ridiculous amount of strength and loves to drink sake. Her personality is jolly and childish, as you'd expect from her appearance. She is strong enough to throw large boulders with one hand. Suika loves to party with all her heart. Also, she is one of the 4 Devas of the Mountain along with Yuugi. Appearance She has brown eyes. Has long ginger hair, tied with a chain with a blue cube on the end. Has two horns coming out, decorated with red and purple ribbons. Wears a tattered white singlet and a long purple skirt. Has chains on both wrists that are hanging on a red pyramid and a yellow sphere. And a belt on her waist. Personality Her personality is jolly and quite childish as you would expect from her appearance. She also likes to drink and loves to party with all her heart. She bears the typical personality traits of most oni, valuing strength and fair play while despising dishonesty and cowardice. However, it is stated in Immaterial and Missing Power in her ending that Suika was a bit of an outcast among the oni, being slightly less honest than a typical oni. Her scheme in Immaterial and Missing Power may possibly be an example of this. As another sign of this as mentioned in her ending, Suika doesn't kidnap humans, despite how kidnapping humans is the strongest bond of trust between oni and humans (and also why oni were humans' worst enemies. Fortunately, this likely helps Suika fit in modern carefree Gensokyo more). It should be noted that this is just relative to other oni, which means Suika is still much more honest than many others. In Wild and Horned Hermit, Suika however performed sneak attacks on many of youkai in and around Myouren Temple and later on Marisa and Reimu. Relationships *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Fellow "Deva of the Mountain", Friend) *Yukari Yakumo (Friend) *Reimu Hakurei (Visitor) *Tenshi Hinanawi (Neighbor) Trivia *Suika can mean Watermelon if written as "水瓜", however the latter is written as "萃香" which means Gathering Fragrance. Ibuki could mean The Wind is Blowing. *An alternate palette of her in Touhou Hisoutensoku makes her completely gold, a possible Guilty Gear/Blazblue reference. Another palette gives her a red ribbon and a dark blue dress, somewhat similar to Keine in appearance. *Suika is the only character to appear as a boss in both Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler. *She's sometimes depicted as a Moon Buster due the fact that in Immaterial and Missing Power she blew up a part of the Moon. *One of her Colour Palettes in Touhou Hisoutensoku resembles Yuugi Hoshiguma. *Her Oni Sign "Massacre on Mt. Ooe" resembles Vice's Withering Surface from The King of Fighters series but with an explosion instead of a pillar of white or blood-red death energy. Gallery Profile SuikaSWR.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Other Appearance Ibuki.Suika.full.1227583.jpg|Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony Img_suika.png|Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Suika_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Suika_1.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd (Reimu's Miko) TMSuika.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Suika.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmsuika.png|MegaMari Merchandise Griffon_ikuki_suika01.jpg 40dbfaf963bb12cda0aca67ceaab7b2e.jpg Liquidstone_ibuki_suika01.jpg Toranoana_ibuki_suika06.jpg 48f7ad5d9e689cab3548a174e81cdb37.jpg Gao12889337553.jpeg Phat_pixtone_touhou03.jpg Theme Music Category:Female Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Kids Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Shmup Heroes